


Sabor Dulce

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: París, 1793.Momentos después de que Crowley salvase a Aziraphale de la guillotina, deciden ir a tomar algo a Café Le Procope.Después, decidiendo continuar con su conversación, van a tomar una copa a la casa de Aziraphale; donde el ángel decide al fin sincerarse, al ver lo cerca que había estado su descorporización.Escrito junto a No_giving_up —Wattpad—
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Kudos: 22





	Sabor Dulce

Café Le Procope. Llevaba abierto desde hace unos largos cien años y todavía, se podía considerar como el sitio de moda en París para ir a tomar algo. Y sobretodo, no cualquier cosa. Crepes.  
Si algo le gustaba a Aziraphale de los placeres humanos, era disfrutar la comida. Y como todos saben, Francia, es el mejor sitio para comerlas.  
Después de que Crowley lo ayudase con aquel leve problema que tenía entre sus manos —y su cuello—, Aziraphale había decidido invitarle a tomar algo como agradecimiento a aquella diabólica amabilidad que solía tener con él.  
Aziraphale parecía disfrutar de su dulce comida, pero no podía evitar, seguir pasándose la mano sobre el cuello de su camisa. Casi parecía que quería aflojar el nudo, pero simplemente, intentaba asimilar que estuvo a minutos de ser descorporizado.El ángel miraba por encima de sus pestañas a Crowley, quien disfrutaba de su café mientras miraba el establecimiento. No quería que se percatase de que lo miraba, después de todo, la bondad y el agradecimiento que sus ojos expresaban, podría volver a arrancar la leve furia del ángel caído en aquel momento. Como bien decía Crowley, él no era bueno y aunque Aziraphale creyese en la bondad en su interior, eso solo complicaría las cosas.

—¿Tienes problemas con esa camisa o algo, ángel?— resonó la voz del pelirrojo con suavidad, que le observaba con una curiosa mueca. Alzó las cejas tras aquellas gafas oscuras y reposó la taza sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa. Crowley no cambió ni un ápice su postura cómoda y desganada, aunque sí que ladeó el rostro, esperando una respuesta. Algo llevaba incomodando a Aziraphale desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar; podía sentir su mirada celeste sobre él, y oler su nerviosismo. — Si algo te nubla, escúpelo.— con calma, el demonio acercó su cuerpo a la mesa y se recostó con cuidado sobre la misma, pretendiendo prestar algo más de atención. De manera más íntima. 

—Ah, no… No, absolutamente nada. Estoy… Estoy radiante, claro.— dijo el ángel entonces con una sonrisa nerviosa, como otras tantas veces había puesto al sentir la mirada del pelirrojo en él.  
Aziraphale, que en su vida había jugado con la comida, se encontraba en aquel momento tocando aquella masa cocinada con el tenedor, dándole vueltas a la situación en su cabeza. Y que Crowley se hubiera acercado tanto a él, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. El ángel terminó por suspirar antes de alzar la vista hacia él.— Me… Me libraste de una buena. Tendría que haber hecho demasiado papeleo si llegan a descorporizarme. Por no hablar de Miguel. ¡Y Gabriel! Cielo santo, no sabría donde meterme.—entonces, torció una ligera sonrisa mientras aún mantenía su mirada en la del pelirrojo.— Siempre estás cuando más te necesito, Crowley. ¿Cómo demonios lo haces? -dejó caer aquella pregunta con una leve risa, después de todo, le había parecido gracioso aquel juego de palabras.

El contrario por su lado le observaba divagar, con su mejilla apoyada en el dorso de la mano, tensando los labios en una notable intención de disfrazar una sonrisa. No lo consiguió en absoluto y terminó de nuevo contemplándolo con aquella adoración detrás de sus orbes, por suerte cubiertos.  
—¿Casualidad, supongo? —respondió con un tono divertido, relamiéndose los labios con disimulo. Se le había secado la boca " ¿Casualidad, Anthony? " Se reprimía mentalmente. —Estoy siempre en el lugar y momento adecuado.— es lo que optó por contestar el pelirrojo, ocultando todos aquellos intentos para asegurarse de que nada llegara a pasarle a aquel ángel tan desorientado, o que al menos lo parecía.  
Seis mil años de añoranza y de amistad que afloraban cariño en su corazón y causaba dolor en el pecho. Su única compañía desde siempre había sido aquel ser suave que ahora revoloteaba en nerviosismo sobre su asiento. Prefirió no incomodarle más de lo debido y sólo estiró su larga pierna bajo aquel mantel, acercando suavemente a uno de los pies de Aziraphale la punta de su zapato, haciendo un tímido contacto de manera coqueta.  
—¿Cómo vas a recompensarme, Aziraphale? — volvió a dejar su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, alzando una ceja, deslizando su lengua al pronunciar aquel nombre, sin poder evitar el serpenteante seseo que arrastraba-

Si Aziraphale pudiera haberse visto a un espejo, se vería reflejado a sí mismo, mientras boqueaba al oir a Crowley. Hablábamos de aquel pelirrojo que tenía delante de él, aquel con el que llevaba siglos compartiendo su amistad… Creía en la casualidad. Si el rubio pensaba que ya no había nada que le sorprendiese, se equivocaba.  
Antes de poder dar siquiera una respuesta, tensó la mano en la que portaba el tenedor y dio un leve respingo al notar el pie de Crowley.  
—C-Claro… Te dije que te iba a invitar a comer…—dijo riendose con los nervios a flor de piel y notando como el rubor le subía por las mejillas, al pensar, que tal vez, no se refería a aquel tipo de recompensa.— Podría invitarte a ir a casa…. Tal vez, solo si quieres claro. A lo mejor debes ir a tentar a alguna pobre alma. Dios se apiade de ella.

“Shh, estoy en ello, ángel” reflexionaba la serpiente con tensa expresión, algo bien disimulada, pero con un rubor notable sobre su fino rostro.  
Crowley tragó saliva con fuerza, parpadeando un par de veces para ubicarse correctamente en la conversación de nuevo.  
—Me gusta cómo suena eso, ¿estará pintada de blanco al completo? — sonrió bobamente, en aquel tono bromista que acompañaba el comentario, apoyando su barbilla en su mano esta vez y mirándole con algo más de atención, embelesado.

El ángel parecía nervioso como él ¿acaso lo estaba entendiendo y decidiéndose a seguirle el juego una vez más? Era cierto que ambas criaturas habían pasado algunas noches juntos, pero, por doloroso que fuese, Crowley no podía evitar ver transparente y claro que la intensidad de sus sentimientos y la de los del rubio no eran la misma. Le partía el alma. Sin embargo, yacer con aquel principado era lo que más se acercaba a sentirse amado por él, y llenaba aquel vacío de 6000 años de no-correspondencia lo suficiente para hacerle feliz.  
—Tú aún no terminaste o ¿sí?- preguntó con curiosidad, sin separar su pierna del contrario, ciertamente inquieto. 

—Claro que si. El blanco es un color muy puro y eso me da paz y me tranquiliza. -afirma el rubio esperando que Crowley pudiera llegar a entenderlo. Aunque ciertamente, aquel comentario podría haber sido una pequeña burla que ni siquiera fue capaz de ver llegar. Aziraphale al oirle, tomó lo poco que quedaba de las crepes para acabarlas y luego mirarle con una sonrisa tierna y torpe, antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos los francos para pagar. —Solo termino de pagar y ya podemos marcharnos. La próxima vez…—Aziraphale alzó la mirada hasta los ojos de Crowley, quedándose en silencio mientras le observaba. “Tal vez podríamos repetir, y volver a venir juntos”, pero aquellas palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios.— Nada, no iba a decir nada. ¿Nos vamos?

El ángel sonrió, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, antes de levantarse, esperando a que Crowley le siguiese. A pesar de que le apreciaba hasta tal punto, y que su compañía lo reconfortaba, no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. No al menos, pensando que aquello debía de ser un simple juego para el demonio. Un juego eterno que le había logrado atar a él sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de nada. Algo que podría ser peligroso, si incluso Gabriel se daba cuenta.

—Eh, sí, bien.— El demonio asintió con algo de confusión, alzando una de sus cejas en una expresión más parecida a un puchero que a otra cosa, iniciando un debate interno en cuanto a cómo iba a finalizar aquella frase. 

Con sus peculiares pasos le siguió, aclarándose la garganta para acabar con la leve incomodidad en el aire. Avanzó con su balanceo serpenteante tan característico para caminar a su lado, ajustando aquellas gafas oscuras sobre su nariz puntiaguda en un acto de inquietud.  
Al cabo de un paseo de unos 15 minutos rodeado de comodidad y conversaciones triviales, llegaron al lugar en el que el de cabello claro se hospedaba en el momento, de una decoración artística atrayente y bonita en su fachada; sin dejar de lado la sencillez de un edificio de viviendas de la época.  
El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir su corazón desbocado bajo su piel y sus manos algo agitadas, haciendo acto de presencia a sus nervios, que despertaban también sudores fríos.

—Tú siempre tan clásico y retro.— carcajeó, subiendo las escaleras tras Aziraphale, intentando romper el silencio y si era posible, de paso el hielo. Tragó saliva, por duodécima vez en la velada; recargando su mirada en la espalda trajeada del ángel, de quien esperaba una respuesta, mientras llegaban al rellano frente a la que supuso que era su puerta.

—Gracias. —pronuncia Aziraphale con una sonrisa, de aquellas que hacen que incluso los ojos la acompañen, girándose un momento para mirarle tras él mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta.— De todas las épocas que hemos vivido hasta ahora, la arquitectura de esta me gusta. Tomaré ideas para la tienda de libros.

Termina por pronunciar el rubio mientras abría la puerta de la casa, quedándose a un lado hasta que Crowley pasase primero. No sin antes pronunciar un “Después de ti”, como bien solía decir.  
Aziraphale había decorado su casa muy acorde a la época, con tonos crema y blancos, libros por todos lados, pequeñas esculturas… Cosas que iba encontrando y que le daba pena deshacerse de ellos. Tras cerrar la puerta, observa la espalda del pelirrojo, y esta vez, es el mismo quien traga saliva antes de caminar por su alrededor, sin saber exactamente dónde ir.  
—¿Quieres tomar algo o…? —murmura el rubio antes de quedarse completamente quieto y alzar la mirada, con el rubor en sus mejillas a sabiendas de que era lo que podía ocurrir en escasos segundos allí.— Dame tu chaqueta, Crowley, estarás más cómodo.

—Por supuesto, toma.- El mencionado bajó la cabeza suavemente, acercándose al ángel para deslizar sobre sus hombros aquella chaqueta púrpura, mirando bajo sus pestañas al de cabello más claro. Se la tendió y aflojó el pañuelo sobre su cuello, quedando en una camisa negra que se amoldaba bien a su cuerpo.— Tampoco te apures. 

Crowley lo comentó con un aire despreocupado, retirando sus gafas de sol y dejando a la vista aquellos orbes anaranjados, en su camino hacia la mesa blanca tras el cuerpo de Aziraphale.  
—Esto servirá.— Estiró su brazo para acercar su mano a la botella de vino que reposaba tranquilamente en esta, tomándola con cuidado, pegando su cuerpo al del rubio sin haberse dado mucha cuenta de la distancia entre ellos que eso requeriría. Al alzar el rostro, desenfrascando su mirada de aquella bebida y volviendo su rostro al ángel, sintió un ligero toque en la punta de su nariz, siendo la causa de este la propia nariz del ojiazul.  
Aquello destrozó a la pobre serpiente, frió su cerebro al igual que su rostro y lo dejó inmóvil, balbuceando intentos de disculpa pero sin poder salir de aquella posición. Tragó saliva.

Aziraphale tomó la chaqueta de Crowley entre sus manos e hizo lo propio con la suya, —que realmente, ni era suya, sino de Jean-Claude—, pero no le da tiempo a colocarlas, cuando se queda completamente atrapado por el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Crowley parecía no percatarse de aquella cercanía, y el ángel no sabía cómo controlar sus nervios al notar, que en aquella corta distancia, podía percibir su aroma.  
Tembló al ver que rozaron sus narices y simplemente se miraron, congelados por la situación de no saber quien daba el paso. Dejó caer ambas chaquetas al suelo, bajo sus pies y se aferró con ambas manos a la camisa de Crowley, sin separar ni un segundo sus ojos azules de los suyos, que ahora sin las gafas, podía apreciarlos mejor.

—Tal vez te lo dije en algún momento en estos años… Me gustan tus ojos, Crowley.— y el ángel no mentía. Tal vez, si que era el recuerdo de su descenso del cielo a los infiernos, pero no podía evitar apreciar la belleza en ellos.

—Ngk, ¿sí? - susurró en respuesta, algo tenso y sin saber con exactitud cómo debía reaccionar ante establecer conversación en una posición tan comprometida. 

Aún así , aquello le había pillado con la guardia baja, había hecho que su corazón se estrujase un poquito, unas palabras con un trasfondo tan profundo en su alma como las que el ángel le había dedicado no le sentaban bien. Le recordaban que a pesar de su naturaleza demoníaca, podía ser benévolo y eso le frustraba. 

—Ángel.— Crowley masculló entre dientes, apresurándose a acercarse aún más al rubio para tomar con decisión las manos ajenas que estaban contra su camisa. Lo abrumó, acorralándolo contra aquella mesa y ladeó su rostro, bajando sus pestañas con una mirada que le desafiaba a besarle, que escaneaba su semblante perplejo de arriba a abajo y le retaba a apartarse si no quería aquello. — Céntrate en la situación, te lo suplico. 

Murmuró sin aliento a pulgadas de sus labios, optando por unirlos finalmente, de una manera amorosa, en un suave roce, sin dejar de ser candente, a consecuencia de aquella emoción e intensidad encerrada dentro de su corazón. El ser capaz de besar los labios de aquella persona tan especial para él hacía que le doliese el pecho.  
Aziraphale no pudo reclamar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Dispuesto, correspondió el beso del pelirrojo, aflojando su agarre para finalmente, pasarlas por su cuello y pegarle a él. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que ambos estuvieron en una situación parecida. Casi siempre, intentaba huir de aquel sentimiento, creyendo que no era lo más correcto para él. Para ambos. No quería sufrir el día en que Crowley, decidiese que no iba a querer estar más a su lado. Aquel pensamiento le dolía tan solo tenerlo en la mente.  
El ángel, frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos y abrió sus labios para que Crowley tuviese espacio y que aquel beso se tornase apasionado, como nunca sería capaz de reconocer.

—Crowley… Más… — dijo con el aliento cortado en un susurro,— jadeando— antes de volver a sus labios, con el rostro completamente encendido.

El demonio no vaciló en separar sus labios de la misma forma, cerrando los ojos por completo y permitiéndose enredar su lengua fina con la del más suave; inclinándose en una posición algo incómoda pero que poco le importaba en el momento siempre y cuando pudiese estrellar sus labios contra los del ángel una vez más, respirando entre beso y beso.

— Hmn… — el pelirrojo dejó salir desde su garganta, contra el contrario, llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro , sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos hacer leve presión en las mejillas del de cabello más claro.

Torpemente, le tomó de aquella banda con los colores franceses, arrastrándole hacia el sofá más cercano, sin dejar de repartir besos en sus labios, retirando rápidamente aquel ridículo gorro de tela rojo y asegurándose de zafar al de orbes celestes de su chaqueta oscura, dejándola volar por ahí, en algún lugar remoto del salón.

—Aziraphale…— seseó, lamiendo sus labios con provocativa lentitud, guiándole para que se sentara en aquel mullido mueble, sentándose a su lado pero dejando una de sus manos reposar en su rodilla.

Sin darse cuenta, acarició esta, cubierta por la tela de su pantalón, con el pulgar amorosamente, mientras su otra mano ahuecaba su rostro y lo ladeaba en contraposición al suyo propio, pudiendo sentir el acalorado aliento de ambos escaparse y mezclarse en lo que separaban los labios para enredar sus lenguas de nuevo.

— Por favor.- El mismo Crowley no sabía exactamente por qué suplicaba, qué pedía. 

Tal vez que no se detuviese, tal vez que no le dejase. Que se aferrase a él con fuerza.  
Escuchar la voz de Crowley de aquella manera, hacía que el ángel se estremeciese y gimiese levemente, por querer darle todo lo que pidiese. Tal vez, si ahora le pidiese la Luna, se la bajaría de cualquier forma.

Aziraphale se separa unos milímetros de sus labios, jadeando e intentando tomar el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y mirar los finos labios del contrario. Sus manos fueron a su rostro, en una ligera caricia, pasando su mirada hasta sus ojos y nuevamente bajarla a sus labios.  
Mordió su propio labio, mientras bajaba las manos de sus mejillas hasta el nudo de su cuello, retirando por completo el pañuelo y dejándolo caer a un lado.  
El ángel baja sus manos nuevamente, desabrochando el chaleco oscuro interior antes de dejar sus manos sobre la camisa de Crowley nuevamente. Acerca su rostro besando con suavidad sus labios, para luego bajarlos por su mentón hasta su cuello, de manera pausada, intentando recordar cuando el pelirrojo se lo había hecho a él con anterioridad.  
Aquel era, tal vez, el único pecado del cual no se sentía culpable de cometer. Tenía claro sus sentimientos, y aunque fuese un juego para el demonio, la necesidad y los deseos del ángel estando a su lado, superaba cualquier otra cosa.

El ángel caído no tardó en ladear su rostro con cuidado, dejando más fácil acceso a su cuello entre suspiros mientras sus delgados dedos desabrochaban la camisa color crema del más bajo, dejando su torso expuesto finalmente y retirándola. Separó los labios acalorado y deslizó su mirada a los pantalones de aquel ángel, comenzando a desabrocharlo, atacando ahora su clavícula con besos.  
Crowley queria hacer desaparecer los centímetros que les separaban, quería pegarse aún más a aquel cuerpo que le brindaba tal calor, por lo que subió una de sus rodillas al sofá y empujó suavemente al rubio contra el respaldo, tocando con cuidado cada zona de su cuerpo que era capaz. Deteniendo sus impulsos un momento,se alejó lo suficiente de su torso para mirarle, con una expresión ciertamente preocupada.

—Ángel, te necesito.— después de susurrar aquello, bajó un poco la mirada. —¿Tú quieres continuar?

—¿A estas alturas me lo vas a preguntar, querido? - el ángel no pudo evitar reírse levemente ante su pregunta y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos para pegarle a él.- Si no quisiera, no hubiera hecho… Eso…-murmura cada vez en voz más baja, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello, justo por donde le había besado.— No es como si fuera la primera vez que estamos así.

Dijo esta vez algo más seguro de sus palabras. Realmente quería que Crowley le tocase, pero aún no era capaz de reclamarle la atención que necesitaba su parte inferior. Bajó su mirada hasta el hueco que dejaba ambos cuerpos y el rubor se hizo más notable al ver que no solo a él le gustaba aquella situación. Con el rostro aún encendido, buscó la mirada de Crowley, esta vez, siendo su mirada la que le suplicaba por sus caricias.

—Me necesitas y yo te necesito también.— toma su mano, guiándola hasta su pecho y dejándola sobre el corazón, el cual no dejaba de latir.- Por favor, Crowley…

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir que sus pensamientos al completo acababan cabeza abajo, con los nervios tomando su pulso y garganta. Para la serpiente, todo aquello era… mucho más que simple lujuria. Era amor. Amor que le hacía sentirse ridículamente inquieto por un gesto como aquel por parte de Aziraphale, después de todo lo que habían llegado a hacer.  
Cualquiera diría que le había comido la lengua el gato; solo pudo deslizar su mirada hasta sus manos, que tocaban las del ser celeste y reposaban en su pecho. Podía distinguir sus latidos bajo su piel, cabalgando con fiereza. Tragó saliva y , sin darse cuenta, sus labios permanecieron separados, hipnotizado por la situación y por la posibilidad de sentir cómo sus gestos afectaban al ángel. Después de todo ¿estaría tan nervioso como él si se tratase únicamente de una cuestión lujuriosa? ¿Alguien como Aziraphale, que era un ser completo de amor? Parecía evidente pero, ¿y si solo desvariaba y se emocionaba por su amor ciego?

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Aziraphale? — fue lo único que Crowley pudo contestar, no dejaba de responder a su súplica, pero también tenía un trasfondo de corazón roto, con punzada dolorosa tras su voz. Su tono fue suave, debido a la cercanía no necesitaban más.

Se aproximó a su rostro y tomó su mejilla con tacto, acariciándole con suavidad sobre aquellos pantalones, desviando la mirada a sus propios gestos y después a la del ángel, analizando sus rasgos y expresión ante la pregunta, clavando su otra rodilla en el sofá por fin, a ambos lados de los muslos del rubio. No terminó de sentarse para mantener su rostro algo más alto que el del más suave y así clavar su mirada desde arriba, sinitiéndose menos intimidado de esa manera.

—Esto es lo que quieres ¿verdad? — susurró aún en su mirar afligido, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar pero haciendo algo más de presión sobre su entrepierna con la otra mano.

—Si. —respondió el ángel con un leve gemido al sentir su mano sobre su entrepierna.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella frase. ¿Qué era lo que quería exactamente de él? Tal vez, su más sincero y verdadero cariño, su amor… Cosas que probablemente Crowley no sentía e incluso negaría frente a él. Después de todo, ambos no podían olvidar lo que eran; un ángel y un demonio.  
Frunció ligeramente su ceño y bajó su otra mano hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo, acariciandola al ver que le miraba con aquel pesar.

—¿En qué piensas? Sabes que puedes contármelo todo, Crowley. —sabía que tenía su confianza, pero había algo en lo que el demonio era bastante reticente y se guardaba solo para sí mismo. Y sin embargo, incluso el ángel también tenía unos pensamientos que era incapaz de pronunciarlo.

El demonio no podía evitar haber sentido su corazón quebrarse un poco. Parecía que el ángel no veía el dolor a través de sus palabras, inocente o despistado como siempre.  
Su afirmación le había hecho pensar que efectivamente lo que buscaba era una noche algo subida de tono, así que tragó saliva e ignoró su propio labio tembloroso para seguir acariciándole sobre la ropa. Intentó no pensar en sentimientos más pero, no podía. Y su pregunta final desencajó al ángel caído.

—En ti. —La voz quebrada del pelirrojo cortó el aire como una cuchilla. Crowley enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello del rubio sin fuerzas para seguir reteniendo aquello. —Es obvio para ti ¿verdad? Puedes sentirlo porque eres un maldito ángel.— Mientras el ambiente era silencioso, el de apariencia más alargada apretó los dientes, sin poder detener el temblor en sus labios y el nudo en la garganta.

Pero necesitaba oírlo en voz alta para enfrentarse a la realidad.  
Necesitaba dejarlo salir:

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Aziraphale. Lo he estado desde el puto principio.— Y aquellas palabras quemaron su garganta como el picante, pero al mismo tiempo hicieron que su rostro se tornase de un color carmín. — ¿No es cruel por parte de un ángel ignorarlo durante tantos años?  
—Yo… —Aziraphale comiendo a balbucear sin saber qué decir ante aquella declaración. Claro que había notado algo, pero siempre había pensado, que aquello que percibía del ángel caído eran restos de su anterior naturaleza, que aun quería seguir aferrado a su nuevo yo. El ángel le observaba como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento de su vida, casi como cuando vio a los primeros hombres sobre la tierra y ver que la humanidad era algo maravilloso. Porque Crowley era maravilloso a su manera y a sus ojos.  
Ojos que ahora se turbaron por las lágrimas. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, intentando contenerse, pero era imposible.  
—Demonio egoista… ¿Cómo puedes decir que te ignoraba? Pensé…. Pensaba que solo querías jugar conmigo y no me importaba, porque estaría a tu lado, Crowley.—aparta las manos de su rostro, mirándole con las lágrimas en los ojos mientras continuaba hablando.—Me quedé y me quedaré a tu lado, aunque Gabriel ponga el grito en el cielo… Dios me perdone por haberme enamorado de ti también.

El semblante del demonio era un completo cuadro. Aquel ángel caído no podía describir exactamente la emoción y la felicidad que sintió explotar en su pecho, tragándose cualquier rastro de frustración sobre el hecho de que ambos hubiesen estado dando vueltas sin sentido todo ese tiempo. 

—Aziraphale, por favor —Habló, abrazándole sin vacilar un segundo, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza.— No llores, ángel.

Aunque verle llorar le había roto un poco el corazón, no podía evitar sonreír con amplitud, a pesar de sentir sus ojos algo húmedos.  
La posición era comprometida, no iba a negarlo, pero ahora mismo poco importaba estar sentado sobre sus muslos o no. Lo único que Crowley quería era apretarle con fuerza contra sí, para asegurarse de que todo aquello era real.

—Los dos creímos lo mismo y estábamos equivocados.- El pelirrojo rió entre dientes y se separó lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre sus largos dedos, retirando con cuidado las lágrimas del rubio, uniendo sus labios con cuidado.

—Ya podríamos haber sido más sinceros ambos…—mumura Aziraphale, con una leve risa al final, sintiendo como le retiraba las lágrimas con sus dedos, para luego, corresponder al beso, colocando sus manos, sobre las de Crowley.— ¿Es de verdad? ¿No me despertaré mañana y será todo como siempre?

Aziraphale humedeció sus labios con la lengua mientras miraba los ojos de Crowley, intentando creer que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad.  
— Aunque, no me equivocaba al pensar que aún tenías bondad y amor dentro.

El pelirrojo negó con suavidad a su pregunta, con una sonrisa. Su mirar bajó inevitablemente a los labios del contrario y volvió a unirlos, con algo más de profundidad. No era su culpa si aquel ángel tenía una boca tan tentadora.

—Cállate.— Fue lo que respondió a aquel tierno comentario sobre su persona, entre una suave risa, una vez se separó unas pulgadas, intentando parecer descontento pero sin poder disfrazar el hecho de que sus mejillas se alzaban en una sonrisa. 

Él mismo le silenció con otro beso, esta vez más apasionado. Crowley ladeó el rostro e intensificó el contacto, recorriendo la blanca piel ajena con sus finas manos.  
Al ángel se le escapó la risa entre sus labios cuando volvió a tener los del demonio encima. Ahora se sentía pleno, al saber que le correspondía, pero habían sido lo suficientemente lentos, como para tardar en milenios en darse cuenta de aquello.  
Aziraphale se estremeció bajo sus manos, revolviendose ligeramente ante su toque. No era común del ángel el estar tan impaciente, pero era Crowley. Un Crowley rebosante de amor, y ahora lo sabía. Aparta sus manos de las de él y tantea su ropa, para poder desbotonarla y terminar de quitársela.  
Ambos se encontraban ahora en las mismas condiciones, por lo que el demonio procedió a terminar de retirar los pantalones del rubio con un chasquido, así como su ropa interior. Hizo lo mismo con la suya y finalmente podían tocarse. Piel contra piel. Cuerpo contra cuerpo.  
Entre besos llenos de amor, el pelirrojo no tardó en mover las caderas con lentitud pero determinación, para ocasionar el casual roce entre ambos de manera superficial,que le hacía suspirar cálidamente al igual que a Aziraphale.  
El calor no tardó en cargar el ambiente de la habitación y la serpiente no perdió ni un segundo en acercarse a morder su labio inferior, carnoso, tirando de él gentilmente, sin despegar su mirada de la de ojiazul.

¿—Cómo quieres hacerlo? — suspiró contra su boca, rodeando sus hombros y acariciando su espalda con lentitud, con cierta vergüenza. No sabía si todo esto iba demasiado rápido.

—¿No me vas a sorprender esta vez? —dijo el rubio riendose avergonzado, moviendo sus caderas para generar fricción entre ambos miembros.— Pero… Me gustaría estar besándote ahora mientras lo hacemos… Luego como quieras. — El ángel se mueve debajo de él mientras no apartaba ni un segundo la mirada de la suya anaranjada. El valor comenzaba a aflorar ahora que ambos se encontraban excitados.—No me hagas esperar mucho más, Crowley… Por favor.—gimió ligeramente, mientras le rogaba al pelirrojo, le quería ahora, le necesitaba y quería disfrutar tanto de él como fuese posible.

—No esperaré ni un minuto más.— fue lo que el demonio suspiró en respuesta contra sus labios, casi sin aliento pero con una voz rasposa. Rápidamente cambió de posición, recostando al más suave contra la tapicería blanca de aquel sofá agradable, relamiéndose los labios. —Y tú tampoco, ángel.

Y le devoró. Poco a poco. Se ocupó de sus labios, de su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros su pecho, su pelvis. Necesitaba ajustar cuentas después de 6000 años de deseos retenidos, seguramente igual que el ser celeste, que ahora yacía debajo de él, brindándole una imagen absolutamente perfecta a sus peculiares ojos.

—Acércate a mí.— Susurró en su oído en otro suspiro, inevitablemente. Aquel rubio hacía que se olvidase de cómo respirar y la impaciencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo; así que no demoró en deslizar su mano derecha al miembro ajeno para acariciarlo y estimularlo con cierta intensidad.—Aziraphale. — seseó, deslizando su lengua por una de sus orejas , que habían tomado un color carmín en contraposición a la piel clara pura del ojiazul.

No hizo falta que Crowley lo dijera dos veces para que Aziraphale se pegara a él tal y como lo pidió. Pasó sus manos por su alrededor al notar que su mano se aferraba a su miembro, comenzando aquel movimiento ascendente y descendente, que arrancaba al ángel unos suaves gemidos.

— Quiero tocarte también. -gimió aquello con la voz entrecortada y cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer. Crowley lamía su oreja, haciendo que se estremeciese. No perdió ni un segundo más y bajó una de sus manos también al miembro de él, rodeándolo y moviéndola al mismo ritmo que le marcaba en el suyo. Quería, —necesitaba— ver que él también disfrutaba ante su contacto. Y oír la voz jadeante y entrecortada del pelirrojo, solo hacía que el deseo creciese en él. 

—Ngk…— La voz del más alto escapó entre sus labios, jadeando en deseo a causa del contacto. Hacía ya un tiempo que había averiguado el sentimiento que le llenaba al recibir el íntimo toque del ángel: se sentía adorado. Ninguna otra emoción se asimilaba a aquel amor que se le brindaba, a lo muy apreciado que aquel rubio podía hacerle sentir.—Se siente muy bien, ángel.

Una sonrisa tierna bañó sus labios finos sin despegar la mirada del semblante de Aziraphale, que se desfiguraba y desordenaba en expresiones de puro éxtasis y placer, seguramente igual que suyo.  
Hizo aparecer lubricante abundante en sus dedos y acarició con gentileza la piel del contrario, antes de irrumpir con lentitud en su interior con uno de ellos. Se encargó de estrecharlo contra sus labios, buscando aquel punto dulce en su interior ahora con dos dedos, — después de asegurarse de no estar siendo brusco— mientras continuaba con los movimientos sobre su miembro.  
Aziraphale se encorvó ligeramente al notar como su dedo se abría paso en su interior, pero no fue hasta el segundo que no se apartó de sus labios, —de aquel beso que le estaba volviendo completamente loco— y gimió. Sus movimientos sobre el miembro de Crowley habían cesado y su mano ahora, buscaba el aferrarse a su hombro.

—Si tocas ambos, me correré, Crowley…— Aziraphale volvió a gemir, y una segunda vez aún más alto, al notar como sus dedos habían encontrado aquel dulce punto en su interior.  
Sabía dónde estimularlo, como hacerle olvidar todo y solo concentrarse en sus caricias, movimientos. En él. Sus caderas acompañaban el movimiento de los dedos del ángel caído, intentando crea fricción en aquel punto. Refugia su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, haciendo que se pegase más a sí mismo.—Te quiero dentro… —susurra en su oído, antes de ladear el rostro y mirar sus ojos, esperando que aceptase aquella súplica.

Crowley no pudo evitar sentir la sangre subir a su rostro de golpe, pero intentó mantener la compostura, asintiendo con cierto nerviosismo y tragando saliva con algo de fuerza. La voz del ángel y sus movimientos hacían que sus rodillas flaquearan y que la excitación se extendiese por todo su organismo.

—Ángel.—La voz del pelirrojo escapó colgando de un hilo, y rápidamente besó sus labios. — Nada me haría más feliz.

No fue capaz de disfrazar una enamorada sonrisa mientras decía aquello, pero no se detuvo. Entró con lentitud en el ser celeste, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda alta, uniéndole en un abrazo suave, mientras con su otra mano libre sostuvo uno de sus muslos por la parte inferior. Crowley alzó una de las piernas del rubio levemente para así poder estimular aquel punto dulce de una manera más segura, embistiendo con cuidado la primera vez.

—Joder…— Un caluroso suspiro abandonó los labios del demonio; el calor que le rodeaba en aquel instante parecía ser demasiado increíble. Podría descorporizarse en segundos. — Te sientes increíble, ángel. 

—Podrías pisar el cielo ahora mismo con esa cara... — terminó por pronunciar el ángel como pudo.

Se aferraba a la espalda de Crowley, apretando ligeramente sus dedos en su piel al sentir las embestidas de Crowley, ahora con un movimiento lento. Podría decirse que se sentía como subir al cielo y caer, aunque no era el rubio quien una vez lo sintió, sino el pelirrojo.  
Aziraphale no podía dejar de gemir, y ahora poco le importaba si le escuchaban los vecinos o las personas que pasaban por la calle. Simplemente quería sentirse pleno y disfrutar de su ángel caído.  
La serpiente, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír de manera ladina ante aquel comentario, espirando por la boca suavemente, tratando de dejar salir aquel calor interno que le consumía de alguna forma. Podía sentir aquellas manos contra su espalda, moviendo sus caderas con sensual lentitud, sin prisa, pero sin dejar de enterrarse por completo en el cuerpo del ángel. Crowley clavó las yemas de sus dedos un poco más en el muslo de Aziraphale que sostenía, abriendo un poco más sus piernas con cuidado para profundizar más fácilmente. Podía sentir el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que el del rubio, y algunos mechones pelirrojos cubrir su frente, escapando de aquel peinado de tirabuzones, sencillamente ubicado en el tiempo. 

—Aziraphale, córrete para mí . — El ángel caído se relamió los labios y lo suspiró contra su oído, recorriéndole con una mirada hambrienta, sin dejar de embestirle, clavándose en su próstata una y otra vez. No quiso acariciar su miembro, quería hacerle explota en éxtasis, derramarse y derretirse únicamente aprovechándose de aquel útil punto placentero en su interior. Parecía que no lo necesitaría, tal vez podía conseguirlo. — Estás haciéndolo muy bien, amor. Ya estás cerca, relájate. 

Crowley murmuró con amor todas y cada una de sus palabras, quería hacerle sentir mejor de lo que nadie hubiese conseguido antes. Quería que toda su mente y todo su corazón gritasen su nombre una y otra vez, que sólo pudiesen colmarse de él.  
El ángel se aferraba al cuerpo del caído mientras gemía su nombre una y otra vez, dejándose llevar solamente por sus sentimientos; guiado por sus movimientos, caricias, por su voz…  
Podría afirmar que la voz de Crowley, baja, calmada… Llena de amor, era lo único que le faltaba a Aziraphale en su total felicidad.

—Por Dios y todos los ángeles, Crowley… —gimió el ángel contra la piel del pelirrojo al notar que sus embestidas rozaba aquel punto en su interior. Notaba cómo se contraía al notar que el clímax llegaba, apretandose a su alrededor.

Abrió los labios y besó su piel, a la vez que sus dedos, volvían a apretarse en su espalda al notar como alcanzaba el orgasmo, dejando salir todo sobre el vientre de ambos. Pero no cambió su posición, quería que él también acabase. Y así lo hizo. Fue cuestión de segundos que el pelirrojo se liberase en su interior, temblando suavemente y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello del ángel, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.  
Ambos seres permanecieron unidos en un abrazo durante un tiempo, disfrutando del relajante calor que emanaban sus cuerpos y tratando de regular su respiración. Con un chasquido de dedos estuvieron limpios y lo demás era historia.  
Crowley y Aziraphale yaceron juntos durante algunas horas más seguramente, sin prestar atención al paso del tiempo, disfrutando de su compañía, envueltos en los brazos del otro, mientras la ciudad francesa guardaba su secreto, acogiéndolos entre aquellas paredes blancas.


End file.
